vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
Summary Donquixote Doflamingo, nicknamed Heavenly Yaksha, was the captain of the Donquixote Pirates, a former Shichibukai with a frozen bounty of 340,000,000, the most influential underworld broker under the codename Joker, and is a former World Noble of the Donquixote Family descent. Doflamingo has immense arrogance, pride, and a carefree attitude. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He fears few people, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Shichibukai meetings and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Donquixote Doflamingo Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 39 (Debut), 41 (Post-time skip) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, His Ito Ito no Mi allows him to create and manipulate strings (Can use them for cutting or to control the opponent's body like a puppet), Duplication (Can create clones made of strings), Limited Flight (Can swing on clouds with his strings), Healing of internal organs with his strings, Transmutation (Turned an entire town into strings), Armament Haki allows him to hit intagible beings and increase his durability and striking strength, Conqueror Haki allows him to intimidate opponents and make weak-willed opponents fall unconscious with his mere presence, Weapon Mastery (Pistol and sword) Attack Potency: Country level (Created a cage that could witstand this much force, Showed no fear of Admiral Fujitora, who is this powerful) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Admiral Fujitora and Monkey D. Luffy, Moved at Mach 944 to destroy a meteor) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Country level (Created a cage that could witstand this much force, Showed no fear of Admiral Fujitora, who is this powerful, Took hits from Gear 4 Luffy) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters physically and with Haki, Kilometers with strings (Detroyed a building in Dressrosa while he was outside of Dressrosa, His bird cage encaged all of Dressrosa) Standard Equipment: Pistol Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Cannot "fly" if there are no clouds around. As all the Devil Fruit users, Doflamingo will lose his powers and strength if he falls into sea water, and if his entire body in under sea water, he will be unable to move. Arrogant, Doflamingo believes himself to be above others and tends to mock his opponents. Gallery One-piece-5232829.jpg|"Don't you know who I am?" One-piece-5232833.jpg|"My first time feeling hunger." One-piece-5581967.jpg|"Someone I'd like to kill? Got a long list of them." One-piece-5581985.jpg|"Remember Doffy, you're a king, we cannot have anyone disobey you, because one day, you'll be the Pirate King." One-piece-5296291.jpg|Doflamingo kills Rosinante One-piece-4568135.jpg|"I'm here to save this country. My name is Donquixote Doflamingo." One-piece-4568139.jpg|"In just one night, the country fell into Doflamingo's hands." CCWC6uhUMAAy5oW.png|Royal Warlord of the Sea: Donquixote Doflamingo. One-piece-742395.jpg|"Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have differente values." TmThq.jpg|Doflamingo at Dressrosa. Onepiece69416-17-edit.png|"I'm on my way." Dedd20948ab79e0c335d29010c556d87e4c0cffb_hq.jpg|Luffy and Law face Doflamingo. One_piece_ch781_p019-e1427446112909.png|Luffy Vs Doflamingo. One_piece_ch790_p018-019.png|Doflamingo defeated. One-piece-6190105.jpg|"What do you think will happen to the monsters, now free, when they have lost their food source? Is there anyone that can control them now?" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Adults Category:God Complex Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Thread Users Category:Body Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users